


Mornings These Days

by rawkfemme



Series: Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and FlashFic [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: Someone must have forgotten to adjust the environmental controls in someone's quarters.  It's chilly when you're almost naked.





	Mornings These Days

 

Chakotay knew she was strong. He'd seen her arms.  After she'd beaten back the threat brought on by the overgrown viruses, and she knelt in the mess hall ever his fevered body, waiting for the cure to take effect, her body marked by exertion and her brow knit with worry. 

When she'd stripped off her confining jacket to better wrangle the rigging of their sailboat on Lake George. 

Watching her clear brush from their paradise on an alien planet.

But none of those glimpses held a candle to now.

"Five more minutes, you're so warm!!" She murmured into his neck.

"Honey, I need to got to work..."

Now her arms were draped across his shoulders and around his chest, her naked breasts were pressed against his back, and her legs were wrapped around his waist.  She was climbing him like a tree, trying to savor every iota of warmth he had to offer her chilled nakedness.

This made it very difficult to get dressed, but Chakotay couldn't say that he really minded. After waiting so long, he relished every new touch, every new laugh, and truly getting to know the woman he'd loved for longer then he'd realized, including her propensity for being affectionately goofy. He hadn't seen it coming, but he was overjoyed that she finally felt so at ease with him.

Chakotay straightened up and leaned back, dumping Kathryn onto the bed. Turning to face her, he gripped the waistband of her black panties and pulled them down over her hips and off her legs. He then proceeded to shed his own black shorts. Kathryn smiled as he crawled over her,  bringing them face to face on the bed. Chakotay moaned as she wrapped those strong arms around his neck, and rubbed her thigh along his side. 

Yes, he'd fallen in love with this strong woman, and he now had a lifetime to discover all of her. He didn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Image was suggested as a prompt by the lovely khurst. The artist is Yehuda DeVir and their work can be found at www.yehudadevir.com.


End file.
